


What If (Season 5 AU)

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bellarke, Bellarke Endgame, Fluff, Follows Canon Plot, Mom clarke, Multi, Octavia Ships It, Stubborn Bellamy, Stubborn Clarke, The 100 (TV) Season 5, aunti O, background becko, blodreigna redemption, dad bellamy, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: What happens in season 5 of The 100 when Bellamy leaves Clarke during Primfaya and she is pregnant.orA season 5 rewrite of Bellarke and their kid, along with Madi and the others.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Spacekru, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 84
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

"Bellamy?"

The small voice of a young girl mumbles while looking at the small group of adults who had come from space. They all stare at the girl, a child who had just gunned down and speared criminals trying to kill them all. She came from out of nowhere, and somehow she knows Bellamy.

"She's just a kid..." he states, looking between her with the gun and the dead men on the ground.

The girl steps closer and looks at him, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Clarke knew you'd come!" And it was this statement that sent the adults in shock. Bellamy steps back slightly and chokes up.

"Clarke's alive?"

The girl smirks slightly before frowning. "She is, yes, but may not be for much longer. Clarke's in trouble and we need your help saving her."

"We?" Someone from behind Bellamy asks. The girl nods at Monty. "Wait what about the other in the bunker?"

"They're still there." She replies.

"What? No, no. How could that be?" Bellamy asks, but before Madi could another word, a scream echoes from the trees.

"Oh no... Augy!!" Madi takes off in a sprint through the trees, spacekru following suit.

Bellamy grabs her from behind, stopping Madi from going any further. She puts up a fight and he stops her from yelling at him. He tries to get her to be quiet and says they should scout out the area before going head first toward a scream, but she doesn't listen. Madi keeps trying to wiggle free, but the others surround her. She keeps fighting as another scream pierces the air, she wished she could explain but there wasn't time; her words are plain and simple.

"I promised Clarke I would keep him safe! Now let me go."

Bellamy sighs and does as she asks, leaving her to run off and the others to follow. She's close enough to the place of the scream to hear an invader talking through a radio while a little boy sobs and tries to flee.

"Got us a lost kid. Found him by himself in a hole. No sign of the girl yet." The radio goes static before a woman replies.

"Good work, McCloud. Bring him in."

The radio goes silent as the man drags the little boy to his feet. He tries as hard as he can to get away, but the man won't let him. As he's distracted with the boy, Madi jumps out from the bushes and points her gun at him. Before she could shoot, Bellamy comes from behind the man and puts him in a choke hold. The man gasps and let's go of the boy, leaving him to run away.

"Madi!" He cries, his blonde curly hair bouncing as he runs to her. She embraces him and looks him over.

"Augy, are you okay?" He nods and hugs her again, willing his fear to go away.

Bellamy keeps the man restrained but not for long. He struggles against him and tries to stab Bellamy, so, Madi shoots him. Augy, though his ears covered, still yells.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Madi tries to comfort him but his lower lip wobbles.

"Where's mommy? She was suppose to be back by now." Madi sighs and looks up at the spacekru adults, then a lightbulb forms from her mind.

"Hey, Augy, turn around." He does as she says and gasp, pulling out of her embrace.

"Daddy?" He says, looking at Bellamy. "Daddy!" Augustus runs at him and squeezes his legs tight. Everyone is baffled by the sight. "Mommy was right!"

Madi smiles while everyone else pales, including Bellamy.

"Come on, we have to save Clarke before it's too late." After a few moments the others are able to shake off a bit of shock.

"What happened? Where is she?" Harper pipes up seeing as knows one else knows what to say.

"We don't have time, I'll explain on the way." She takes Augy's hand and they take off towards the rover. Spacekru runs after them.

Once in the rover, Madi explains the situation. A ship came down that wasn't who she and Clarke expected. They were hostile and Clarke got hurt, so, she sent Madi and Augustus to hide away from sight to be safe. For a while they were, but then they were found out and the two children had to run. Luckily Bellamy and the others came just in time. Madi says the ship arrived form them get their help, but one question still lingered. Augustus.

"Is he a nightblood? Is that how you survived down here?" Madi nods at Bellamy's question, though her eyes stay on the trail.

"Augy and I were born as nightbloods. Clarke.... Clarke found me in the woods six years ago. She took me in, took care of me. Ever since then she's been my family."

"So Augustus is Clarke's son?" Echo finally speaks up from the back looking at the little boy who has drifted asleep beside Harper and Monty.

"Yes. She was pregnant during primfaya." Madi's response was short and clipped. This was not a conversation for her to be having.

"And the father..." Echo looks at Bellamy while speaking, but he doesn't meet her gaze.

"Uh, that's more Clarke's area to explain." She says, focusing on the road.

Madi asks for a plan, leaving spacekru to think. Thankfully Bellamy had one.

The plan was simple, Bellamy negotiates with the prisoners, Clarke's life for all those asleep in the Eligius ship. Either they help break the people out of the bunker and leave Clarke alone, or the prisoners die.

Madi nods and drives into the village, gasping as she sees Clarke. She's on the ground shaking in pain, something is around her neck. Augy tries to climb upfront, having felt the car stop and heard Madi gasp, but Bellamy speaks to him softly saying to stay back, but the little boy doesn't want to listen.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll bring your mom back, I promise. She's gonna be okay." Augustus nods and sits back, cradling his arms around him. Harper moves next to him and sits him in her lap while Bellamy steps out, mug in hand.

"I'm unarmed." He calls out from the dark, walking towards the group of criminals. "I just wanna talk."

"Then talk." Diyoza replies.

Bellamy comes into view from the rovers headlights and sees Clarke for the first time in six years. She whimpers and glances away. So much for a happy reunion .

"Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand."

"How about I give you 283." Bellamy retorts showcasing the mug. "That's how many of your people are gonna die if you and I can't make a deal." As he lifts a fist up in the air, Madi backs up the rover and drives off to safety.

Bellamy walks closer and meets Clarke's gaze before looking at Diyoza.

"283 lives for one. She must be pretty important to you."

"She is." Clarke sighs and keeps her gaze on Bellamy the entire time. He's really here, alive, and fighting to keep her alive.

Diyoza makes a noise, similar between a scoff and a chuckle, while gesturing for the prisoners around Clarke to bring her to her feet. Her eye catches Bellamy's briefly before she's taken away. As she is Bellamy negotiates a deal with Diyoza. They help open the bunker and in return the Eligius people will be left alone. McCreary doesn't agree but luckily Diyoza does. Bellamy is granted access to see Clarke and he doesn't hesitate to leave.

He walks to where she is kept, his pace fast, and sees her lying down when the door opens. Clarke turns her head to see him, and he quickly rushes to her side to help her sit up. Being zapped three times with a shock collar was still having an affect on her.

It only takes two seconds before the two crash an embrace, holding each other tightly. No amount of space left between them as they try to make up for six years in six seconds.

"You're really here." She mumbles onto his shoulder, her voice wavering with emotion, but reality sets into her mind. Where are her kids? She pulls away and Bellamy sees her panic. "The kids-"

"The kids are safe. I promise. They're in the woods with the others."

His breath catches as the words leave his mouth and he swallows deeply, though Clarke doesn't seem to notice his hesitation. They'll have to talk about the 5 year old boy later on. Clarke sighs of relief as some tension leaves her shoulders. He sees this and explains more.

"Diyoza won't look for them as long as we're in control."

She smiles with a sigh, all of her friends are alive. They survived in space all those years, now they're home. Bellamy smiles at her and pulls her to him again. A moment of peace.

"Wait, why'd she release me?" Clarke pulls away sniffling.

"We made a deal. They're going to open the bunker." She smiles at this but then frowns.

"When do we leave? How are we going to there? What about Madi and-"

"Clarke!" He chuckled, his hand still lingering on her back. "Take a breath, okay. Everything's gonna be fine."

She looks into his eyes and instantly relaxes. Everything would be fine as long as Bellamy was by her side.

Bellamy helps Clarke sit up and uses the radio in his pocket to contact Raven and Murphy, who are on the mother ship. If the deal goes sideways or the Eligius people don't follow through, Raven has orders to pull the plug and kill them all. She agrees to it but isn't happy about it; she's never been a killer.

"Is that all?" She asks, her voice cracking.

"No, that's not all. Someone wants to say hello." Bellamy smirks and watches Clarke smiles while reaching her shaking hand towards the radio. It's been too long since she's heard their voices.

"Raven, Murphy, It's really good to hear your voices." She chuckles.

"Clarke?! I-I don't believe it."

"Jeez and they call me the cockroach" Murphy says through the radio. Clarke and Bellamy laugh and it felt so good to talk to them again. As if time hadn't passed at all.

"You guys just be careful up there, okay? Well talk more once this is over."

Raven agrees and thanks her for saving their lives. If Clarke hadn't stayed behind and got the power going, they all would have died. But because of her heroics, they all made it safe and sound and survived six years in space.

"We gotta go." Bellamy says, his hand in Clarke's shoulder. She smiles and says her good bye to her two friends in space before standing up and walking out of the holding cell.

Clarke leans on Bellamy a bit as they walk, trying to keep her balance, and he doesn't seem to mind. They both know they have a lot to discuss, but right now they're content on the comforting silence as they walk to meet the prisoners.

Now it's time to save everyone in the bunker. And then she can see her children.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke, Bellamy, Diyoza, and the rest of Eligius head out of the valley and towards Poils at first light. The sooner they arrive the sooner they can free those under ground. The Eligius prisoners bring their equipment needed to remove the ruble from the collapsed tower in Polis. As they do, Bellamy and Clarke are the first to zip down a line to see the others. What they're greeted with leaves them both in shock. Bellamy is embraced by his sister, but his and Clarke's eyes can't ignore the chains, weapons, and blood stains of the room. It was like a battle arena.

Octavia sees Clarke and walks to her, both women embracing for a small moment. Clarke looks to Bellamy before scanning the room, it was as if discovering a nightmare from a fairytale. The zip lines are pulled up as Diyoza and McCreary make their own ways down, which confuses and displeases Octavia.

"Who are they?" The two criminals are also shocked at their surroundings but Diyoza replies with ease.

"We're here to rescue you." 

Octavia doesn't buy it and Bellamy explains the situation, hoping to diffuse any conflict before it starts. As he does Indra leads Clarke to her mother while the others prep for extraction. All 814 people in the bunker. Bellamy is shocked by this, they've lost nearly a third of their people, but now is not the time to discuss it.

No one is the same. Whatever happened in the bunker it wasn't good. 

Bellamy pulls Octavia aside to speak with her in private while Clarke stays and helps the others get everyone out of the bunker. It takes hours, but they get the job done. One of the last to be pulled to the surface was Abby and Kane, and Clarke embraced them fervishly.

Once everyone is out the sun sets, leaving everyone settles down for the night. Fires are rise from all around as people walk among the earth once more. A thing of the past that is now their present. While everyone from the bunker and the Eligius prisoners do so, Clarke sneaks away with her mother and Kane to explain everything. The valley, the deal, and what's to be done next. Unfortunately she's cut off from explaining and thinking when an explosion goes off. 

Clarke knows exactly what it was.

"Stay here." She says before walking away. The Eligius prisoners are making a move.

Diyoza makes demands and Bellamy emerges from the shadows. She's backing out of their deal. He threatens to make his call to Raven and Diyoza isn't fazed. 

"Make your call."

And he does.

"Raven come in, do you read me?" But all he gets is static. Clarke appears by his side and touches his arm, they both know something is wrong. 

"The deals off, but nobody has to get hurt." She looks to Clarke and notices she's alone. "Wheres your mother?"

Octavia looks between them and instantly knows why they want Abby. She's a doctor.

"She's our doctor, you can't have her."

"She asked you a question." McCreary ignores Octavia and looks at Clarke, his man now threatening them with their sonic gun.

Bellamy leans over slightly, hovering and shielding Clarke. She leans closer and looks at the weapon, mortified. She's been shot at with it before on the ridge, she can only imagine what it could do to a person. 

No. She won't let that happen, and from where Bellamy stands neither will he. Clarke has Augy and Madi to think about. She won't die here today.

Wonkru bunch together, ready to attack, but Octavia stops them. Just as tension rises, Abby appears from the dark. She will come willingly so long as Kane comes with her, those are her terms. 

"Mom, what are you doing?" Clarke moves towards her mom, but Bellamy grabs her hand, the Eligius people still have their weapons drawn.

"I love you, Clarke." Abby says before being pulled away with the criminals. 

Bellamy tenses and squeezes Clarke's hand before releasing it. The deal is off and Dizyoza makes new terms. 

"The valley is ours. Any attempt to get there will be met by overwhelming force. As long as you stay here, we won't have a problem. Is that a problem?"

Clarkes blood boils in anger. Like hell she will stay here. Not a chance when her children are still in the valley. It was their home and she'll be damned if she was going to let any harm come to Madi and Augustus, or their home. Bellamy watches Clarke and sees her expression. It's as if he can read her mind. He nudges her and shakes his head as if saying she can't do anything right now, and she doesn't like it.

His hand grazes her arm as he steps forward to ask about Raven and Murphy.

"For now," Diyoza replies, "insurance."

She calls everyone back to leave, but one man doesn't listen. The same one that threatened to shoot Clarke for not saying where her mother was. Instead of falling back, he looks at Octavia and yells, shooting a sonic blast. People scurry and try to protect her, leaving one person to obliterate at the blast.

"Szybunka! You idiot!" Diyoza yells. "Get to the ship! Move! Now!"

Bellamy had already taken Clarke and yanked her aside. But the ringing in their ears was still there.

"Clarke? Clarke!?" He yells, though the sound is still muddled. "Clarke are you okay?" 

She vaguely, trying to make out his words and nods her head. They help each other up and watch as the ship takes off. So much for peace.

"I trusted you. This is your fault." Octavia yells from aside grabbing Bellamy's attention.

"Blodreina... What do we do now?" Miller asks. They all look from him to Octavia, not pleased with her reply.

"Now we go to war." Indra helps Octavia walk away, and Bellamy and Clarke watch her go. 

Everything that was supposed to happen was ruined. And so will the valley if they go to war.

"I have to go back." Clarke mumbles and Bellamy almost didn't hear. He looks over to her and shakes his head. 

"Clarke you cant-" 

"I have to!" The fire in her eyes leaves almost no room for debate. Bellamy sighs and knows exactly why she's angry, and worried. "Bellamy... I can't stay here knowing my children are alone."

"They're not alone, okay? They have Monty, Harper, Emori, and Echo with them. And from what I saw Madi is capable of defending herself. Mostly." Clarke glances away and shakes her head. 

"It's not the same." And he knows what she means. Madi and Augustus may not be alone, but they aren't with her. "I've never been apart from them this long, especially not..." she stops and looks away, her eyes glistening as she gulps. "He needs me, Bellamy. And I know Madi is able to defend herself but Augustus... Bellamy he can only do so much with a knife. And even then he doesn't have much training. He's five! He was still learning how to spear a damn fish let alone fight back an adult. He-"

"Clarke!" Bellamy reaches out to her, both hands on either side of her shoulders, a way to ground her. "I know, okay. But they're going to be fine. You had no reason to train him anyway. He's a kid, he needs to learn how to enjoy that as long as he can." 

Clarke nods but doesn't meet his gaze. Shes shaking slightly and he can barely hear her sniffle. Bellamy pulls her into an embrace and she holds him tightly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"We'll get them back. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is from canon plot but does diverge from it as well :)


	3. Chapter 3

Once dawn had risen, Clarke and Bellamy had already gone their separate ways. Both were needed in different areas to help the others. While helping Jackson tend to the wounded and dead, she asks about the bunker, but he goes silent after that. No one will discuss the horrors from the dark. No matter how much she tries to pry for answers, she's always left with silence or empty excuses.

As she follows Jackson under a small bridge, Miller appears to say goodbye. Clarke wouldnt have thought it were strange given Miller's attire. He's wearing what seems to be a disguise. He doesn't stop to talk to her, either, and ignores her when she calls out to him. She follows then and sees people lining up with bags and guns, and that's when it clicks.

He's scouting the terrain for the army.

Bellamy sees her trying to talk to Miller and in an instant he's stopping Miller and another guy from passing. Clarke appears by his side. Bellamy tries to ask where they're going but Miller refuses to answer.

"Wish I could tell you Bellamy."

"What, did Octavia tell you not to?" He looks confused and slightly hurt by this. She really has changed. A lot.

"They're going to shadow valley." Clarke speaks up, drawing them to look her way. She walks in the direction of the building Octavia is having a meeting in, and Miller tried to stop her.

"Clarke. Clarke!" He pulls her arm and she stops to face him. "You can't just do whatever the hell you want here." She smirks at this. Once upon a time that wasn't true, and now it seems like a lifetime ago.

"I'm guessing you're moving ahead of the army, to scout forward terrain." Miller glances away which is all the confirmation she needs. "Which route are you taking?" And again he doesn't reply. "It's sandstorm season and the wind moves in a predictable path. I know this because I've made the trip dozens of times. Trust me, you need my help."

Bellamy moves aside to stand by her, listening to what she has to say. Miller and the other scout sigh and follow her to see Blodreina. She needs to hear what Clarke has to say as well.

Octavia isn't pleased with the interruption, nor are her followers in the meeting for a war plan. Bellamy tries to step in front of his sister to make her stay and listen to Clarke, and that's when guns are pointed in his direction.

"Please O, just listen to what we have to say." Octavia had the people stand down so Clarke can explain.

"Octavia we're all on the same team. No one wants to get to that valley more than me." She says, her eyes glancing towards Bellamy. "It's my home. And my family, my kids, are still there." Octavia steps back and looks at her curiously, but Clarke doesn't give her the chance to question her statement.

She speaks up and explains why the path they're taking is wrong. While the sea route may no longer have water, it doesn't mean it's safe to pass. The sandstorms are more than sand, some particles were crystallized during primfaya, making them as sharp as razor blades. The tents and people will be torn to shreds.

"Look, the hydro-farm is barely feeding us enough as is. If this valley is the only livable place on earth, then it has to be ours."

"Diyoza thinks the same thing." Bellamy speaks up.

"Then we fight." Octavia leaves as do her followers, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone.

"Am I crazy, or were they going to kill me for getting in her way?" He asks, worried and angry all at once. Clarke doesn't know what to say to that, she looks down and shakes her head. So much has changed.

A voice with a command is heard from afar and Clarke looks over his shoulder to see what's going on, and that's when Bellamy notices the burns. Her neck is still red from the shock collar.

"Clarke..." he reaches out to her and she jumps slightly, it still hurts a little.

"I'll be fine." She shrugs it off. He sighs and slumps his shoulders, of course she would say that. "What do we do?"

She looks out the door as the army starts preparing to march. She needs to get to the valley and get Augustus and Madi back, but a war was not going to make anything easier.

"Raven and Murphy are in trouble, and for all we know so are the kids and the others. We need to get them back. I don't think we have much of a choice. We gotta go with them." Clarke finally says, finding her voice and thoughts.

They still haven't talked about Augy yet, and to Clarke she's somewhat thankful for that.

"Six day hike through sandstorm country. Gladiator cults... what could go wrong?" Bellamy hand's over a pack with rations as he says this, and Clarke chuckles.

"What could go wrong?"

The two walk outside in the scorching sun as they follow the lead of Wonkru. The march through the desert wasn't so bad, at least not at first. The army of Wonkru, as well as Bellamy and Clarke, had hiked through the open plains of sand for hours on end, not once stopping to rest. Clarke, unlike everyone else, was use to such exertion. But Bellamy and the others were not. For six years she had climbed hills, hiked for hours straight, sometimes days at a time, with little to no rest; but for everyone else that was not the case. Sure Wonkru had fighting pits and spacekru had been training in in the Ring, but nothing compared to being out of practice on long hikes. Sure they were determined more than ever to get to Shadow Valley, but they soon needed to rest. Night had fallen and it was time to rest, eat, and plan.

"Omon gon oson" Wonkru says as they all prepare to eat the first of their rations. Clarke watches them from a distance as she sits next to Bellamy. They aren't part of wonkru, so they sit apart from them. They may have lost nearly a third of their people, but they were strong and unified. It was impressive. Clarke voices as much, which draws the attention of the man beside her.

"So is surviving alone." Bellamy says glancing at her through the fire in front of them. Clarke looks up at him and he can faintly see a blush creep it's way to her cheek. "How'd you do it?"

"Well I wasn't alone. I had Madi and... and Augustus." She looks at the fire, their conversation now taking a formidable turn. "They gave me a purpose to survive. To live."

Bellamy goes silent at this, his expression unreadable. It was then that Madi's words echoed through his mind. _She was pregnant during primfaya_. Augustus ran to Bellamy and called him dad. He yelled and said his mom was right. Bellamy wasn't sure how he was supposed to take this. He had a son. Clarke had their son. Bellamy missed every milestone in his son's life for 5 years. He missed the pregnancy, the birth... Augustus's first words, first steps, first everything. Clarke had to do it all by herself. Alone...

Bellamy never knew she was pregnant and he left her alone in the death wave. How was he supposed to feel? What was he supposed to think? No matter what he couldn't stay without dying during the death wave. He wasn't a nightblood. And yet apart of him was screaming in agony at the fact Clarke was left to give birth and raise their son, and Madi, alone. He should have been there but he wasn't- he couldn't. What could he do now?

Sensing the unease of the conversation and the deep thoughts running through Bellamy's head, Clarke stands and clears her throat.

"I'm tired." She says breaking through his thoughts. "You can have the rest of my rations." She hands over her food and starts to walk away, but not before he takes her hand and gives it a light squeeze. Clarke smiles before heading to her tent.

They may have lost six years together, but in that moment it seems as if nothing had changed- no time had past- and to them that was all the pair needed. Comfort and peace, if only for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is super suuuper short but the story alternates between perspectives and scenes like the show. I'm only on like episode 3-5 so the story is not finished in drafts, but I'm hoping to catch up and get it written down:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extremely short compared to others, but I didn't want to combine this with the next cater and throw it off.

Spacekru had gotten wind of the news about Murphy and Raven being on the ground. Turns out scouting the camp was a good idea. Madi blushed slightly at the praise. Although she really shouldn't have expected something else, Clarke always had given her and his recognition for hard work or good ideas. These were Clarke's people, the ones from the stories Madi and Augustus grew up on. These were good people.

They spotted the ship flying back to camp, and in doing so, had hope Bellamy, Clarke, and the others would be on it. The family reunion Augy and Madi had been waiting for, but unfortunately it wasn't happening tonight. Once the ship landed the only recognizable people leaving the ship was Abby, Kane, and the two criminals who had locked Clarke away.

"I don't see mommy. Where are they?" Madi looks at Augy before glancing at the others. A silent plea for help. What could she possibly say when even she didn't know what was happening. The adults see the distress and worry on Madi, and they chime in with whatever they can.

"It's okay, bud. I'm sure they're fine. Maybe the plans changed and they're on their way right now. Okay?" Monty places his hand on the boys shoulder, a small comfort to him. Augustus sighs and nods.

Of course his parents would have a back up plan, they had to to have one. It's just so strange being away from them so long. Monty must still see the reserved sadness and pulls Augy in an embrace, looking at Madi for questions. Why was Augustus acting so lost and distressed? The question hung think in the air, leaving Madi to explain.

"He's never been away from Clarke this long." She says, and the others sigh and shuffle around.

"They'll come back, Augy. You don't have to worry." Harper kneels down next to Monty and the little boy.

He nods and looks back through the trees, anything to distract his worry. Their village, their home, was overrun with strangers, but what hurt the most was that his parents, his mother, wasn't there. 

For what felt like hours they sat there, waiting, watching, but nothing happened. The Eligius prisoners came and went as they changed the village and made themselves at home. As they sit quietly a loud rustling comes through the woods. It was Murphy running from the village. Raven may have made a deal to get him out of there but he wasn't exactly safe either. Echo attacks Murphy from behind and he finally stills and keeps quiet.

"Could you be any louder?" She scolds, but he ignores her.

"Thank God" he mumbles. "Raven knew you guys would be watching the camp. We gotta go. Now."

Echo whistles subtly and the others come out from hiding in the trees. Emori asks where Raven was and Murphy explains the deal. It wasn't ideal, and this was by far the last thing they wanted when they returned home to Earth, but spacekru and the little Griffins didn't have much of a choice in the matter. As they all stand to make a plan, they spot another ship making its way to the village, and the Eligius people weren't the only ones there. Abby and Kane step off as well. If Abby and Kane were still alive that meant Bellamy was able to get the bunker open. Everyone was freed. But if that was the case then where was he? 

"Did he not come back?"

"What about Clarke?" Madi asks from behind Murphy, Augustus holding her hand next to her

"Who's the hobbits?" But as soon as Murphy asks he realizes they don't have time to explain. "You know what, never mind. We just need to get a warning to Bellamy before they fire the missiles."

Diyoza knows a war is coming and she plans on ending it before Wonkru reaches the valley. Spacekru need stop get into radio range to warn the others, and fast.

"The rovers in a bear cave. Come one I'll drive." Madi pulls Augy with her and the others follow suit. As Madi drives, Murphy uses the radio to reach out to Bellamy, but they don't get a reply. Augustus moves around and looks at Murphy, so does Madi.

"What?" He looks between them and Augy chuckles. "Did I miss something?"

Madi shakes her head and Monty speaks up. "Clarke told them stories."

"Oh really? Who was so in these stories? The dashing hero who got the girl." But Emori snickers.

"Octavia's my favorite. Bellamy's is Augy's."

"I bet he is..." Echo mumbles, but everyone ignores her.

"No offense though. Clarke said she wouldn't have made it without any of you."

The others say the same. Without Clarke none of them would have survived, on more than one occasion. They lapse into silence as Madi keeps driving, until Murphy gets zapped by the color around his neck. Augy jumps to Harper while Emori tells Madi to back up. The collar is tagged to a certain range. Murphy has to be left behind.

"But then he won't see mommy and daddy." Augustus mumbles, looking at Murphy while he gets out of the rover.

"Don't worry little man. We'll come back for him." Monty says ruffling Augutus's curly hair.

"Go. Before our friends explode." Madi sighs and starts the rover up again, driving off. When she does, Emori walks over to Murphy, she isn't going to let him do this alone.

"Come on." She nods, and they start walking.

"So uh... what's with that kid?" Emori glances at him unsure what he means. "The blonde one. He said that I wouldn't be able to see his mom and dad if I got left behind. What's that about?"

Emori chuckles and shakes her head. Boy was he in for a mental shock of a lifetime.

"That blonde kid is Augustus... also known as Bellamy and Clarkes son." Might as well rip the band-aid fast, Emori thinks.

As she says this, Murphy halts to a stop.

"Wait... what?! Since when did they have a kid?" He practically shouts.

Emori chuckles and pulls him to start walking.

"We have to wait for Clarke to explain that one." She pulls him along through the trees. "Now come on. There are caves up ahead we can use to hide in. It'll bloke any signal the collar transmits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer this was written months ago and hasn't been edited very much, so any and all mistakes or poor description is my fault from months ago lol. I'm trying to make this story decent, so I hope you all enjoy this a little bit :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy uses the radio he had on hand to try and contact Monty, but he doesn't get a response. Raven and Murphy were already in trouble, Bellamy needed to know the others were safe and sound, especially Augy and Madi. He and Clarke may not have gotten around to talking about it yet, but it doesn't mean he didn't want to know. Maybe getting in contact with Monty and the others would put some of his mind at ease.

As Bellamy sits there by the fire, a loud scream pierces the air.

"Help! We need help!!"

"It's the scouts." Indra exclaims while standing up.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Clarke comes out of her tent and hears the commotion before going to get the med kit.

Octavia asks if they were under attack, but Miller replies that he doesn't know what's wrong. He sets the other scout down and shouts they need help.

"Out of my way. I can help." Clarke comes from behind, but she's stopped. The man on the ground continues to scream and thrash his body around in pain, angering Clarke. She needs to help him. "Octavia!" Clarke calls out. Blodreigna looks up at her from the man before nodding.

"Let her in." Bellamy side steps a few people to get a better look and sees Clarke rushing to the scout's side.

He's alive but his heart is racing. Octavia asks what happened and Miller explains. They separated to cover more ground but then the other man screamed and said they were everywhere, but Miller saw nothing. All he heard was more screaming. As he says this, something moves from within the man on the ground. Everyone jumps back, and Bellamy reaches for Clarke.

She pulls away and has the scout lifted and moved to a tent.

"Nobody else comes inside." She demands.

Miller picks up his friend and Bellamy clears a table for him to be set down on. Clarke steps closer and is assisted in getting his jacket off to examine him. Something wasn't right.

"Clarke, what is this?" Indra voices from behind.

"I don't know." And she doesn't. In all of the years on earth exploring the terrain, she's never once seen or experienced anything like this. Bellamy notices blood on his leg and points it out to Clarke, and that's when it makes sense. "It came from the sand." She states, looking up in horror.

Traveling on foot in these conditions wasn't safe, the man on the table was a perfect example of that. Clarke tries to convince Octavia they need to turn back, but she doesn't listen. This isn't going to end well.

She looks up at Bellamy, hoping he could help, but even Blodreina doesn't listen to her brother. They still have to keep marching at first light. They were weary of the plan but knew there wasn't any other option. Rations were low and resources cut. They needed to get to shadow valley or face certain death. Clarke shakes off the though and tends to the scout. Whatever was inside of him was still there, but she couldn't do much about it right now. All she could do was clean the exterior wounds. She glances at Bellamy, he was the only one who stayed in the tent with her to watch over the scout. As she looks at him she notices the shift.

"You know, Octavia isn't the only one whose changed." She says, breaking him out of his thoughts. "You could have killed those prisoners in cryo, but you didn't. Diyoza would have killed me if not for you. Madi and Augy would have been alone."

Bellamy looks up at her when she says this. She's been avoiding talking about Augustus, and he understand why, but what he doesn't get is how she could have thought they would have been alone. Bellamy would never have let that happen. He's already missed out on 5 years of Augy's life, he wouldn't miss out on anymore.

"You got that bunker open." She finishes. Clarke isn't quite sure how to go about this. Ever since he's been back they've been tiptoeing around each other.

"Who would have thought it would have turned out to be Pandora's box." He replies. Talking about Augustus wasn't the right time. Not right now.

"I'm serious, Bellamy. The heart and the head."

"The heart and the head." He echoes her words.

"So what does your head say about fighting a war on the last green place on earth?" Bellamy scoffs and sighs.

"Same as yours. It's a bad idea."

A voice comes from outside the tent as a warning, both Bellamy and Clarke walk outside to see the commotion. A sandstorm was blocking their way back. For now they were safe, that is as long as the wind doesn't change directions.

Octavia orders them to keep moving, but Clarke and Bellamy knows it's not a good idea. They're trapped between a razor glass storm and burrowing parasitic bugs. There is no easy option. They don't have to go to war, but Blodreigna doesn't want to hear about it. To her it's as simple as fight or die, and Clarke and Bellamy don't understand what wonkru had been through. And indeed they don't. However there is no easy choice to make. All Clarke cares about is getting home to her children and reuniting with her friends, Bellamy wants the same.

A scream comes from the tent where Bellamy and Clarke were last. The scout has woken up, and something is wrong. They rush to him and Clarke orders to pin him down. Indra, Cooper, Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke hold him down, but something changed. His stomach is moving. Whatever was inside oh him was much bigger than earlier.

As Clarke watches the strange occurrence, his stomach tears open, dozens of worms jumping out. She yells and everyone jumps back. Bellamy rushed to Clarke's side and pulls her away and up onto her feet.

"Everyone out now! Go!" He pulls her to him and they run out of the tent

Octavia rolls around and orders Indra to burn it all down, and she does. But one of the worms had gotten into Blodreina's arm. Clarke and Bellamy stay by her side, Octavia in Bellamy's lap while Clarke holds out her arm. This wasn't good. They rush Octavia to another tent and Clarke barks her commands to help her. She needs to remove the worm. Bellamy stays by his sister's side to ground her while Clarke and Cooper get things ready.

First stop blood flow, then cut out the worm.

"Just do it already." Blodreina groans.

"Okay, this is gonna hurt." Clarke warns. She cuts and attempts to get it out, but it's harder than she thought.

"Clarke you're gonna lose it!" Bellamy freaks, but she won't listen.

"Like hell I am." After a few seconds she gets it. "Okay hold still and-"

"Please if you can hear me this is an emergency" Monty's voice comes through Bellamy's radio.

Clarke nods her head to him. She's got Octavia, he needs to stop deal with the radio. Bellamy nods back and responds. Both have an emergency on their hands, while one is a matter of parasitic worms, the other is an incoming missile.

"The prisoners have an eye in the sky and a missile system on the transport ship." At this Clarke looks up.

"Missiles??"

So they're home is taken over and invaded, Spacekru comes down, Clarke is separated from her children, criminals take her mother hostage, war has started, and now missiles are at play. Can this day get any worse?

A groan from Octavia pulls her out of her worry and brings her back to the emergency at hand. Getting out the worm. As if Bellamy read her mind, his eyes flicker to meet hers. This was bad.

How were they able to take cover and hide from an eye in the sky? It saw everything. Even if they could make it back to the bunker, the missile would follow.

Monty attempts to put that fear to rest, saying they had someone on the inside. "Murphy said we have a friend inside. If he's right you have a window to move but you have to move. Now!"

"Mommy?" A little voice comes through the radio in the background as Monty speaks. Augustus had woken up from the bumps in the road and the urgency in Monty's voice.

Clarke hears it, and so does Bellamy and the others.

"Who was that?" Octavia groans as Clarke shakes off her hesitation and grabs the worm out. She holds it out anxiously and Indra helps her put it in a jar, away from anyone else.

"Don't worry, Augy, your mother's safe." Bellamy says, hopefully he sounded believable. Clarke looks at him and nods with a sigh. A silent thank you.

"How the hell are we supposed to take cover and hide in the middle of a wasteland?" Indra says from behind the others. Clarke agrees. They can't.

She suggests they surrender, but Blodreigna's way isn't an option. If only she knew the consequences of those words. They couldn't possible retreat even if they wanted to. They were trapped between a sandstorm and a path of parasitic worms burrows in the sand, waiting to kill.

Even with this said, Octavia doesn't give up her side. They need that valley and they were going to get it.

"Easy, okay. The venom is still in your system." Clarke tries to reason with her old friend, but it's no use.

"Guys? You there?" Bellamy sighs as he watched his sister leave before looking back at Clarke. She reaches out her hand and he gives her the radio. Bellamy walks out of the tent following Octavia and Indra. They can't stay here.

"Monty? Hey. We're all good here. For now. Talk to you soon."

"Okay, good. Over and-"

"Mommy!" At the sound of his voice, Clarke's heart swells. She should have known he would have jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Hey baby." She beams brightly at the radio. "I can't talk right now, okay? You listen to Madi and the others. We'll be together soon I promise."

It's silent for a moment before the little voice comes through.

"I will. Be safe." She smiles at this. Even so young all Augustus has done is try to help and take care of Madi and his mother. Something he gets from his parents no doubt.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I love you both." Clarke sniffles softly before walking out of the tent and finding the others. They have a plan B.

Sandstorm.

While everyone makes there way through, Octavia looses her balance. Bellamy catches her and looks to Clarke for help. She's lost too much blood. She needs rest.

All of Wonkru huddle together while Clarke applies pressure to Octavia's arm. The wind is strong, and so is the crystallized sand. But they have no choice to endure. This too shall pass.


	6. Chapter 6

When morning breaks as the storm moves past them, Wonkru breaks their hold and separate. Eleven dead from the sandstorm, many more injured, cut, and struggling to breath because of glass in their lungs. There was no possible way they could reach the Valley in time.

It was time to retreat.

As Cooper made the announcement of their change in plans, all of Wonkru gather and pack their belongings. Those who could move that is. Many tended to others much like Clarke was with Octavia. Clarke settles beside the younger Blake to examine her arm. The muscles damage was minimal for now, only time would tell with how it healed. For the time being she should be fine.

"Thank you for saving my life." Clarke smiles and nods, courteous to Octavia, while Bellamy walks towards them.

"You saved ours." He kneels down and helps his sister sit up.

What was meant to be a heartfelt embrace and reunion turns dark with a threat. Words spoken from Octavia that Bellamy never thought he would hear. Bellamy could never speak out against Wonkru again. If he does he will be seen as the enemy. And an enemy of Wonkru was never a good thing...

Clarke and Bellamy share a glance while Octavia looks around at her people. Too much has changed and they barley had enough time to understand it all. The change in their people, the new Octavia and her threats... the loyalty and sheer determination to follow orders from Wonkru, the change between Clarke and Bellamy, including all of Spacekru. It was all overwhelming. That is to say not including the factor of the children. A factor that Octavia herself has not forgotten.

"Who was the kid on the radio?" Octavia voice suddenly breaking through the silence. Her curiosity catching the two off guard.

"It's a long story." Bellamy says while looking at Clarke. She bites her lower lips and looks away.

"That's an understatement." She mumbles, but the Blake siblings still hear. Bellamy chuckles and shakes his head. They had a lot to talk about and yet so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Will we make it in time?" Augustus's voice lifts from the silence. No one had said a word since the radio call.

Monty looks at him and places a hand on his shoulder; poor kid has been through so much in such a short amount of time

"Don't worry, Augustus. Your mom and dad will be fine. When we get there you can give them the biggest hug ever. Okay?" Augy smiles at this and tugs on Madi's jacket.

"You're really quiet." She chuckles at this and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'm just driving, Augy. How else will we get to see Clarke and your dad?"

"You know... you can call her mom too. She won't be mad." Madi stiffens at this and the other adults glance at each other before looking at Madi.

"Hey, where's that book she always keeps in the rover?" She changes the subject. Augy gets distracted by her diversion and looks around.

The others look around as well, getting Madi's hint. The subject was personal, quiet, and not something she wants to talk about. Maybe reading to Augustus would distract him from worry and talking a bit too much.

"There it is!" He points before sitting beside Echo. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. "Can you read it to me? Mom and Madi always do but..."

"You can't read yet?" Augy shakes his head.

"I mean he is only five. He can't read that advanced.." Harper chuckles. Clearly Echo is surprised by the little boy's request, and taken off by his presence, but there's nothing she could do about it.

With a sigh she takes The Iilliad from him and goes to the marked page to read. Augustus leans on her arm to read along, try and learn the words as she goes, and before they know it he starts to fall asleep.

Echo glances at him before shutting the book, sighing from relief.

"See? He's not so bad." Monty jokes. Echo glares but smirks nonetheless.

**~~~**

Minutes turn into hours as the sun rises again. The rover glides across the sand with ease, sounding loud in the quiet of the desert.

As Clarke stands in the desert with the others from Wonkru, the distinctive sound grasps her attention. She turns her head to look up and sees the rover heading there way. A smile blooms across her face as she runs to meet up with them, telling Wonkru to stay back.

As the rover door opens, Madi runs out and embraces Clarke tightly. She chuckles and pulls her adoptive daughter close, kissing her forehead lightly. One child safe, now for the next. Clarke looks over Madi's head and sees Harper carrying Augustus, then setting him down and waking him up. The little boy rubs his eyes and looks to where Harper is pointing, and then he takes off.

"Mommy!" He yells, making Clarke grin.

She gets down on one knee with her arms open wide to embrace her son. She wraps his arms tightly around Augustus and swirls him around a few times. He giggles and holds her tighter. She places fervent kisses all over him until he squeaks and tries to wiggle away. Madi laughs and Augy chases her around as revenge.

Clarke watches them and places a hand over her lips as she laughs at her children. Their situation may not be ideal, but it warms her heart to know that the kids are safe and still as happy as ever.

But Clarke's own happiness doesn't last for too long. Bellamy comes from behind her and walks past to greet the others, and before she knows it Echo pushes past, glares at Clarke, and kisses Bellamy forcefully.

Clarke is taken back and quickly looks away. She shouldn't be surprised or hurt, it's been years, and yet it does. She turns away and looks to see Madi looking at Bellamy then runs to Augustus to distract him. All his life he's wanted to meet his dad and see him with his mom, it would break his little heart to see what had happened. Clarke nods discreetly towards her daughter before walking in the direction of the tents, but she doesn't get too far; a hand from behind grabs her arm and causes her to stop.

"Clarke. We need to talk." She sighs and turns to face Bellamy, the man she had loved for a lifetime, the father of her child, and yet she can't stand to look at him.

"Yeah sure. But not right now." She pulls away and starts walking quickly towards Augy and Madi. Bellamy sighs and calls out to her again, running after her.

"Hey." But she ignores him. "Clarke!"

She keeps a groans to herself and turns his way, her expression neutral.

"Look, Bellamy, I don't have time to talk right now. I just got my kids back and I need to make sure they're okay." He nods and watches her walk away, but not before deciding against his better judgment and following her.

Clarke senses him behind her but doesn't turn around. There was no point in telling him off when she knew Augustus would want to see his father again.

With a heavy heart she goes forward and ignores the feeling of Bellamy being close to her.

When they find Augy and Madi they were sitting in the sand reading a book Clarke had found and kept in the rover. (In case of long trips so the kids had something to keep them from being bored)

The two children look up to see Clarke and instantly run to her. Madi hugs her while Augustus squeezes her legs. He rambles on and on about what happened in shadow valley and meeting spacekru, as well as meeting his dad. Clarke smiles at this and leans on one knee again to be at his level. The sun was bright so his freckles we're more apparent than usual. Augy may have Clarke's hair and eyes, but his curly hair, tanned skin, and freckles we're all from Bellamy.

"So I take it you enjoyed meeting your dad, huh?" The little boy nods frantically and glances at him over his mother's shoulder, seeing him standing afar from them. Clarke notices and sighs. "Go on. It's okay." Augustus leaps away and runs towards Bellamy, making the man stare in wonder and laugh.

Bellamy leans down and picks Augy up. He laughs and throws his arms around his father neck, finally being hugged by him. Bellamy closes his eyes and holds the boy tight. He may have not known he existed while he was on the ring, but now that he does nothing could stop him from the urge to love and keep Augustus, and Madi, safe.

Madi takes Clarke's hand and they walk over to the boys. Clarke is hesitant but Madi smiles in reassurance and pulls her along.

"Hey little man." They hear Bellamy say. Augy laughs and stands beside his mom once set down. "Nice to finally meet you. For real this time."

Augustus laughs and starts to ramble again about how he knew who his dad was, the stories Clarke had told, and all the drawing she did so he knew what his dad looked like. At hearing this information, Bellamy looks at Clarke, but she doesn't look at him. Her arms are crossed over her chest as she looks at the ground. She does smile at her son, however, before realizing there is black splotched on his shoulder.

"Augy, come here." She says, and the boy listens. Clarke bends down and lifts his sleeve to see a small cut, and her heart drops.

"The branch did it, mommy. When me and Madi were hiding from the bad guys."

Madi nods in confirmation, saying the branches and thorns had nicked them a bit while hiding. Clarke sighs and takes the little boys hand.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and that cut looked at." Augustus nods and follows her, but looks back at Bellamy.

"Can daddy come with us?"

Clarke closes her eyes momentarily before weighing. "Sure sweety."

Augy runs to Bellamy and grabs his hand. He pulls him up along and stops to hold his mother's hand as well. Clarke on his left and Bellamy on his right. Augustus smiles and talks the whole way to the medical tent, making Madi laugh knowingly. Augy loves to talk.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten up to chapter 9, but that's all. I'm trying to finish up chapter 10 and see how to proceed with the story. As always I hope you all enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short this time but I hope its not disappointing :)

Day turns into night and Clarke decides it is time for the kids to get to bed. Augusts holds her hand in his as they walk back to their tent followed by Bellamy. She tells starts to tell a story as she does every night, knowing Madi and Augy love hearing about the hundred and all others from space, but not tonight. Instead of listening to their mother, Augustus asks if his dad could tell it instead. After all, Clarke had always said Bellamy was a much better story teller than she was. As the little boy had said this, his father looks to Clarke in surprise, but she doesn't meet his gaze. Bellamy frowns at her resistance to look at him. She's done this all day long. But soon enough he smiles softly to look at his son, ready to tell a story; and a new one at that. One of a princess from space, the savior of her people.

Clarke rises to walk out but her son reaches for her hand again making her chuckle. She shakes her head with a grin as Augy snuggles into her chest, his arm draped around her and holds on tight. She feels him start to relax and drift off already.

Bellamy looks at them in wonder, his heart skipping a beat as he realizes what he is seeing. Clarke and his son laying down for bed time. Their son holding onto his mother as he is about to fall asleep. Bellamy startles when Clarke clears her throat and he realizes he was staring. Madi walks into the tent, seeing as it was late and Octavia likely mentioned she should get back to Clarke, she lays beside her adoptive mother. Right next to her on her right side where the space was. free She wasn't tucked in as Augustus, but close enough. Clarke lays her arms open and holds them on either side of her, a loving smile on her lips.

Bellamy clears his own throat and snaps out of his trance before telling the story. Clarke looks up at him as he speaks, recognition and longing passing over her eyes, a darker blue casting in her gaze as she looks away.

He stops talking when he hears Augy softly snoring and Madi sighing, snuggling deeper into the blanket around her. Clarke laughs lightly before carefully pulling away and placing a kiss on their heads. Neither of them wake up after. Bellamy leaves the tent to follow after Clarke, the need to talk to her deep and growing.

"Hey." He calls out in a low tone, but she doesn't stop. "Clarke." And she still keeps walking. He grumbles to himself before running after her, pulling at her elbow. She glares and yanks out of his grasp.

"What do you want, Bellamy?"He looks offended.

"What do I want? I think its pretty obvious what I want Clarke." She lifts a brow and he shakes his head. "We need to talk about Augustus." Clarke rolls her eyes before turning away.

"There's nothing to talk about. He's your son. That simple." He reaches for her again and she stops.

"No its not that simple"

"There's nothing more I can say!" she yells before lowering her voice, conscious of the onlookers around them. "We were together a long time ago. I got pregnant and had Augy while you were in space with-" She gulps and stops mid sentence, her eyes darkening and gleaming. "There was nothing I could do. Okay? I couldn't tell you because I didn't know. By the time I did... it was too late. You were long gone."

"Clarke..." He pleads, holding her hand in his. She shakes her head and pulls away, her eyes glued to the sand beneath them. The conversation alone was too much. She couldn't take much more. Before he knows it she pulls away and goes back into the tent with her kids, no longer in the mood to say anything else.

She needed space, and time, he understood that. A lot was happening in just one day and they needed time to soak it all in. He learned Clarke was alive, they have a son, people from old Earth came back through sleeping for a hundred years. To top it off everyone in the bunker has changed, and his sister... is now the red queen. Great. Because that was a can of worms Bellamy wanted to open tonight.

Octavia has changed so much over the years. Maybe it was time to reconnect for a little while. Maybe she could even offer help with Clarke. Hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start rewatching season 5 to see where this will go lol BUt the talk between Bellamy and Clarke will definitely happen soon ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"So...." Octavia trails off as she watches her brother sit in silence. He's been here for an hour to try and 'catch up' but with in twenty minutes he became mute and lost in his thoughts. It isn't until the third try of speaking to him that he actually looks to his little sister. "Who's the kid?"

Bellamy rolls his eyes and sighs, burring his face in his hands. "Its complicated."

"So I keep hearing." She replies, but its clear he will keep pressing for answers soon. "I guess those two are what Clarke meant when she said her kids were in the valley?"

"Yeah." Bellamy sighs in response as he runs a hand through his hair again. Something he does when he is frustrated or nervous. In this case, he is both.

He hasn't said the words out loud, at least not in this context. How was he suppose to say it? To his sister nonetheless while she looked like this?! Maybe six years ago she would have handled it better, but now... Well Bellamy wasn't sure how she would react. Octavia was completely different now and he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Hell he hasn't even spoken to Echo about it for the same reason. Though that was a much different needed conversation. That is to say once he clears the air with Clarke. But for now he was focusing on his sister, the woman sitting in front of him, while she waited for him to respond.

"Well? Are you going to explain what the hell is going on or are you going to keep staring off into space? Even though its not like you need to. I figured you'd have enough of that sight for six years." She jabs. Bellamy relaxes slightly at her attempted joke. Maybe the old Octavia was still in there somewhere. He takes a deep breath before ripping the 'band aid off' per say.

"Augustus is my son. Mine and Clarke's." At this he peers carefully at his sister, whom now has eyes bugging so far out of her head he's sure they're going to fall out. "O?"

"What... the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She jumps up, though not in anger-no not anger- but shock, and dare he say a little excitement?"

"O, I-we uh... its-"

"If you say complicated one more time I'm going to punch you in the face."

"Clarke and I.... we were together-once- before everything went to hell. We were going to talk about it on the ring but... she got left behind. Something went wrong with getting the signal to start the power and she didn't make it to the rocket in time."

Bellamy stops for a moment as he swallows over a lump in his throat. Even to this day he still regrets leaving her. Now more so because he missed out on everything with their son. It hurts, and it always will.

"We left her in the death wave but...but because of the nightblood she survived. And apparently she was pr-pre.." He can't make himself say it. Not aloud. Every time he tries the lump gets bigger and it becomes harder to stop the streak of tears on his cheek, he didn't even know fell loose. "I left her alone and she found Madi and had Augustus. By herself, O. Six years she's been alone with the kids and I-"

He sighs in frustration, not knowing what else to do or say. He need to sort this out with Clarke, wants to even, but she keeps pulling away. If he's right then she was angry at him for something he didn't know about, and now she's avoiding him at every possible turn.

"You want my honest opinion?" He nods. "Get your head out your ass and get rid of the spy."

"What?"

"You and Clarke are partners, Bell, Coleaders and dependents. You're like the other half to each other and you always have been. Now she's the mother of your child for fucks sake! You're god damn soulmates and its time you get over yourselves and start acting like it!"

Bellamy's mind swirls with everything his sister said. Was his relationship with Clarke that transparent?

"O it's not that-"

"Simple? Yes. It is." He glare at her, making her smirk. "Bell you've been in love with Clarke for years. Literally everyone knows this except apparently you two."

"Octavia..."

"Don't tell me I'm wrong. Because I know I'm not. Even the grounders, Trikru, Azgeda.. everyone knew. Hell the 100 had bets going on to see when you two would get together." At hearing this Bellamy's head snaps up from his hands.

"You can't be serious!" At her pointed look he knows she's telling the truth. "Fuck." He mumbles before ruffling his hair again.

"Just go talk to her, Bell. Sort it out."

"It's not that easy, O. She won't talk to me." At her raised brow he elaborates. "She's been avoiding me at every possible moment. And when we do have a minute to talk, she brushes me off."

"That's because you're an idiot big brother." He sighs in frustration, covering his face. How can this keep getting worse? Is it possible to be more confused than he already was? "Bell, why do you think Clarke is avoiding you?"

"I already told you I don't know."

"Has space seriously made you this slow?" Bellamy grumbles under his breath, ready to defend himself, but she cuts him off. "It's fucking Echo! Come on, Bell. How do you not know this!? Why do you think I said get rid of her? Clarke sees her as a threat, a wall separating you from her and the kids. How can you not see that!?"

And suddenly it all clicks together. Clarke had been acting fine until Echo had arrived with the others. He wasn't sure if Clarke had saw the kiss, but now he knows she did. More realization dawn's on him when he thinks back to their conversation outside her tent... 'I got pregnant and had Augy while you were in space with-' and then she stopped herself. She was going to say Echo.

Now the mixture of anger and betrayal makes sense. Clarke was avoiding him because she was hurt, heart broken. To her he moved on and doesn't feel for her what he had before Priamfaya. She feels lost, abandon, and wants nothing to do with him. She'll tolerate being around him for Augustus... But that's all.

Bellamy gulps as he processes this. He can't let this go on any longer. Clarke needs to know the truth. He stands abruptly and makes his way towards the entrance of Octavia's tent, glancing at over his shoulder.

"Go get her big brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Bellamy and Clarke can finally have that talk ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not all what I wanted to put in, but this kind of needs to swerve back into canon a bit lol. We'll get there eventually. Of course this one is adding to the angst, but some fluff will be put in later on. As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy so far!

Bellamy finds Clarke sitting by the fire outside by herself. Much like she was before the others arrived in the rover. Soon the go to war, fight for Shadow Valley, but for now they talk. More than ever Bellamy knew they needed this. For Augustus sake and their own.

He walks over towards her, not bothering to be silent. He knows she notices his presence because she tenses, and yet she doesn't look his way. When Bellamy sits beside her she reaches to close the book in her hand and leave, but he stops her.

"Clarke wait. Please." She does, reluctantly, biting her lower lip before sitting back down. That's all that she does, Bellamy notes.. She doesn't even bother looking him in the eye. "Beja." He pleads, catching her off guard with trig. And it works. Last she knew he spoke little trig, but then again he was stuck in space with two grounders. One being Echo.

"Chit dula op yu gaf in." She tests, and he chuckle not hearing the venom in her tone.

"Gon chichplei?" He says with more of a questioning tone than a statement. Clarke notices and glances his way before looking back at the fire.

"There's nothing to talk about, Bellamy."

"Yes, there is and you know it." Still Clarke keeps her gaze strained on the flames in front of them. Bellamy sighs deeply and reaches for her hand, only for her to snatch it away from him. "Please."

"Then talk." Her tone is short and cold so he knew he only had a few moments to say what he needed to say before she lost her patience and left. Or worse... Told him off or hit him. Which is something he might deserve a little in all honesty.

"It's about Augustus...and us."

"There is no us, Bellamy. There never was."

"Clarke-" she moves to stand and he take her hand in his, gripping tight. "I'm sorry. I know that I hurt you and I... I left you alone. I'm sorry for all of it. If I could have been here with you to raise the kids I would have. Please tell me you know that."

She doesn't pull away like before, but she won't meet his eye either. Progress is progress....

"I know. You don't have to tell me any of this. You're forgiven for that. You had no choice in leaving." As Clarke speaks Bellamy hears her voice waver before she looks his way. "I'm proud that you used your head and left, Bellamy. You survived because of that."

"But I left you behind. I left you and...and our son-"

"No! You don't get to do that. You didn't have a choice. You and the others needed to go to space or else you would have died. I know you wish you could have been there for your son but-"

"It's not just Augustus I wish I was there for. It's you. You, Clarke. And there wasn't one day that went by that I wish you were there on the ring with us. You should have been and now-"

"Now things are different. Fate had other plans, I get it. But I'm glad I wasn't in space." Her words catch him off guard and he finally releases her hand. It was as if she burned him. "I found Madi and made myself a home. For six years there was peace on Earth. No grounders, no War. Nothing. And you... You moved on. You're happy so I don't see a reason for talking about this anymore. What's done is done."

"You're wrong." Her head pipes up at her stern words before he continues. "I didn't move on, Clarke. Not really. Echo... It's complicated. And to speak honestly I'm no where near as happy as you think."

She scoffs and looks away, disbelief taking over. "You don't have to say that to make things better, Bellamy. We're fine. Everything is ok."

"Is it?"

She's silent then and doesn't bother to speak more on the matter. There was too much to unravel and too much going on lately to think clearly on this. All Clarke wants is peace and quiet, and maybe a good nights sleep. As much a she could get anyway. Of course that wasn't going to happen, not with the way Echo has been lingering around, and every time Clarke sees her she see her pounce on Bellamy. And every time her heart hurts more because of it. 

She shakes the thoughts out of her head as she looks down at the ground. Now wasn't the time for this. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow and exhausting themselves with talking wasn't going to help much.

"Maybe, maybe not. All I know is its getting late and we have a long journey back to Poils in the morning." Echo appears from a tent and spot Clarke and Bellamy, her glare set on the blonde in front of him. It doesn't escape Clarke's notice so she takes a step back from Bellamy. "You should go. Echo's waiting."

"She's not what's important right now, Clarke. You are! Did you not here the part where I said she doesn't make me as happy as you think? Echo isn't what I want, Clarke."

Clarke stops, stunned, and turns to face him. "Bellamy..." She looks to the Azgadian coming their way, then looks to Bellamy. The last thing Clarke wants is to stir up more problems than are already there.

"No. Clarke, please." He begs. For what he doesn't know. Maybe for her to stay and talk more. For her to say she's with him always-together- just like before. But instead of saying anything she grips his hand with hers, a ghost of a smile on her lips, before she steps away. They can talk about this when there wasn't another War to prepare for.

Before Bellamy could get another word out, Clarke was gone. She was already half way to her tent by the time he looked her way. As she went inside to snuggle with her children Echo stopped beside Bellamy.

"Bellamy." The man in question turns around to see Echo by his side, much closer than he would have liked. The woman glances in Clarke's direction with a hint of displeasure before facing Bellamy. "What was that about?"

"Nothing." He steps away in direction of a tent and she follows, almost bumping into Bellamy's shoulders as he stops abruptly. 

"Are you okay?" He scoffs at her question and shakes his head, his hand ruffling the long curls in his hair. 

"I'm tired, Echo. I'm going to my tent to sleep in. Maybe you should do the same." And with that he leaves the spy standing alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, but Griffin-Blake family fluff :) Sorry the updates have been slow going...Its a bit of a mess with life and writing nearly 6 stories at a time lol But, as promised, all fics will be updated and never abandoned! I hope you all enjoy this little update :)

As the next morning rises, everyone begins to wake. Clarke watches as Augy ad Madi stir quietly, both snuggling into her sides to feign more sleep. She chuckles lowly before sitting up for a stretch, shaking her little ones awake for breakfast. Madi grumbles while her little brother all but crawls in Clarke's lap to go back to sleep. The action causes her to laugh and carry him outside, Madi tucked close to her side. When they reach a small fire nearby she hands the kids her rations to eat. While it wasn't nearly as much as they were use to, neither complained.

Augustus woke more as he sat by his sister, nibbling on the food handed to them. Clarke smiles at them and sits beside them, picking up Augustus and sitting him down in her lap. He leans back against her chest and she kisses his cheek, ruffling the blonde curls in his hair as Madi cuddles up to her side, her head on Clarke's shoulders. 

The moment was calm and peaceful, which was a rarity in the last several days. Though Clarke wasn't going to complain. She missed mornings like this with her children, the quiet serenity to start the day. But today was far from what they were use to. Rather than sitting by the fire to eat breakfast before going to the lake for a swim or venturing into the woods to play or train, she and her children were in the middle of the desert, surrounded by a savage army cult, and on their way to the remains of a demolished city lost to memory over the years.

While lost in thought, Augy jumps up suddenly from Clarke's lap and takes off in the fastest sprint she's ever seen. Only to turn and see him swing in the air in the arms of his father. Bellamy's laugh is deep but light, doing things to her heart that it never should. Not anymore...

"Hey little man! How'd you sleep?"

"Really good! Mommy came late but finally fell sleep." He smiles, only to turn into a frown soon after. "Where were you, daddy?"

Clarke can visibly see the stricken look on Bellamy's face as he gulps, his gaze finding hers. She looks away and down at Madi, whom was giving her a sympathetic glance. She was too smart for her own good.

"It was a long day, buddy. I uh, slept in my own tent for the night."

"By yourself?" The little bot tilts his head in confusion, his curls falling out of place. Bellamy smiles at that and moves them out of his face. 

"Yeah, by myself." At hearing this Clarke's eyes widen. Bellamy slept alone last night. Echo wasn't with him... She shakes off the thought of what that could mean and calls out for Augustus before he could ask anymore prodding questions.

The little boy grins and wiggles free from his father to run back into his mother's arms. "Come on, finish your breakfast. You need it for the long adventure today."

"Are we going back home, mommy?" Augy asks, his bright blue eyes looking up at Clarke.

"Not yet, baby. We will soon, though. Okay? First we go to Polis for a few days and figure some stuff out. Then we go home."

"And we can go swimming!? Please mommy! Pleeease!! We can show daddy the waterfall!"

Madi chuckle beside them, covering her smile as Augy sticks out his tongue, making Clarke laugh on her own. "Sure. You can show your dad the waterfall, but we have to settle everything first. There are more people who will live in the Valley with us. And we have to figure out how to make room for everyone. Make sure its safe. Understand?"

"Yep!" He pops the 'p' and starts to nibble on the rest of his rations, playing around with Madi as he does. The little girl giggles and plays back while Clarke's attention wonders else. On the man watching them all. Bellamy wasn't sure if he was welcome to join or not, seeing as he didn't want to intrude on the little families morning. But one look at Clarke and he knew it was okay.

He sits beside Clarke and Augy wedges himself between them on the sand, the book now in his lap as Madi flips through the pages to read aloud. The adults don't mutter a word to one another, not wanting to disturbed the little bubble the children have created in the atmosphere around them. It was nice, calm, and quiet. Just a small moment in time, peace in the middle of war.

Eventually the rest of Wonkru rise and the journey begins. Clarke stays close with her children, Bellamy not far behind. When Augy or Madi tire of walking for too long they climb on his back and rest, much to Clarke's own amusement. She laughs the first time Augustus attempts to climb up his leg, startling Bellamy. He laughs and tosses Augy up over his neck and he rests his shoulders over his father head, nearly falling asleep in minutes time. 

When they arrive at Polis, everyone stops to rest. Most stay above ground and rebuild tents or take shelter in the somewhat stable structure of the remaining buildings in the area. The rest go down in the bunker to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on and stopped. Writers block isn't fun. But I figured since there is a lot done already it should be published! I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
